Cara Carrot Cake
Cara Carrot Cake is a friendly guy that likes to record movies, likes to make jokes, her best friend is Harvey Honeycomb, she is part of the team The Sweet Objects and of course, part of Challenge To Shop. She was also the winner of season 1. Coverage The Meeting Cara Carrot Cake was doing a race with C.Salt, and Button Mushroom made her fall so Cara Carrot Cake said, "That wasn't nice." (Because of Date in The finale) Cara Carrot Cake was chosen first by C.Salt to be on her team. At the challenge there was an test question and it annoyed Cara Carrot Cake and she said "Aw, really?!", also her team lost. Mountain of Sadness Cara Carrot Cake was up for elimination, she had the most prize votes and she got running shoes as a prize. (Making her the first person to ever win a prize in CTS) Cara Carrot Cake, along with numerous other teammates of hers got 2 elimination votes, still being safe otherwise, 2nd most in terms of elimination votes. At the challenge, Cara Carrot Cake was first to climb the mountain because of her running shoes. Also her team won eventually. The Awesome Team was up for elimination. Cook and Eat At the challenge, Cara Carrot Cake had an eating contest with Fleur Flour, she did nothing but Cara Carrot Cake put some food in her mouth and than she died, but she won the eating contest, mostly due to Fleur Flour not eating anything. Cara Carrot Cake had no food for the tiebreaker because she was dead, also her team lost and she was up for elimination again. Christmas Happiness At the elimination, Cara Carrot Cake got 5 prize votes, she had the 2nd most prize votes, 1st was B. Nana Spilt with 6 votes, also Cara Carrot Cake had the third most elimination votes, although only having 4 votes, 1st was Kane Sugar with 10 votes. At the challenge, Cara Carrot Cake asked "Hey, where are the decorations?", Sadie Syrup responded "We have to buy them!?" and had to purchase decorations for their team house. Cara Carrot Cake together with her best friend (at the time) C.Salt, decorated the tree, but mostly her. There is Only One Way Out Cara Carrot Cake got a disc as a Christmas gift, the disc helps her switch languages whenever she wants, even though cameras do not have disc trays. After some time, she had selected the English Pack (With a Spanish/Tagalong bonus to it) The Truth Behind That Face Cara Carrot Cake declines to form an alliance from Harvey Honeycomb, and Snow Crush chimes in. The Roma Tomato Doll comes in, and takes Cara Carrot Cake and Harvey Honeycomb to the beach, where a now dead Roma Tomato is shown. Then, the doll turns evil and is trying to kill Snow Crush, she tells Harvey Honeycomb to analyze her weaknesses to kill the doll. She then becomes friends with Roma Tomato, and is safe, as she was immune the previous episode. In the challenge, she is a guest judge (due to disguising herself as Strikey) complete with being safe from elimination, as she used her Immunity Crown. She helped Adam Apple with his broken leg, and scored people. She helped Yolanda Yo-Yo be safe as well, giving her 6 points. She is immune for reasons already stated, and in the credits, she turns from Cara Carrot Cake, into Strikey. Deja Vu In the finale, after having lost 2 challenges to Adam Apple, she hopes that the viewers had voted for her more. However, before the third final challenge starts, Fleur Flour's Antennae revives the evil Roma Tomato Doll, who wreaks havoc across the set, now being more powerful than ever before. In the meantime, During the drawing contest, Cara Carrot Cake paints a picture of her holding hands with C.Salt thus confirming that she likes C.Salt. Then, after the Roma Tomato Doll storms in, Cara Carrot Cake helps to save everyone by self-destructing herself, resulting in the killing of her, and the Roma Tomato doll. After the viewer vote is revealed, it is shown that Cara Carrot Cake is crowned the Winner of Challenge to Shop, winning with 668 total points. (compared to Adam Apple's 613) Out of guiltiness, Adam Apple uses the grand prize to bring Cara Carrot Cake back to life, thus reviving her. Afterwards, Cara Carrot Cake, and all the contestants party as a result, after SC gives her the keys. Trivia *Cara Carrot Cake can speak multiple languages (French, Spanish, German, etc.) **It was Mat2468xk's idea, since Mat2468xk is a writer for CTS. *Mysteriously, he can transform into Strikey. **Another idea by Mat2468xk. **Strikey is also another object competing for BFTOK, Mat2468xk voices her like the one from CTS. *Her original best friend was C.Salt, but Harvey Honeycomb took the spot, since C.Salt started acting rude and impolite to other people. *Cara Carrot Cake is the 1st person to win a prize ever in CTS, and the 1st Sweet Object member to win one. He is also the 1st female to win a prize. *Cara Carrot Cake often gets a lot of screentime (fitting, since she is a carrot cake). This fact was addressed in CTS 15 when Cara Carrot Cake didn't get enough screentime, which resulted in Madeline Muffin joking on that, and SC said "Ironic for a Carrot Cake to not get screentime" *Cara Carrot Cake has won the most merge challenges at 2, tied with Yolanda Yo-Yo. *Cara Carrot Cake explodes if she hears an extremely loud noise, as seen in Episode 11. *Cara Carrot Cake is one of the two electronic objects in the show, the other being Macy Macaroni. *Cara Carrot Cake was in the final 2 with Adam Apple. *Cara Carrot Cake was revealed to have had a secret crush on C.Salt, Revealed in the final episode of season 1. Category:Characters